Dry Spell
by Moon Prynces
Summary: Mel walks in after a long day, declaring she doesn't think her lady parts work anymore. Some Mel & Joe back and forth.


10-25-10

4:51pm

Summary–Mel walks in after a long day, declaring she doesn't think her lady parts work anymore. Some Mel & Joe back and forth.

**Disclaimer–I do not own Melissa & Joey, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Dry Spell**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

The door swung open and Mel dragged herself into the kitchen, causing Joe and Lennox (who were in the room at the time) to look up and watch as she took two minutes longer than necessary to step inside, close the door and drop her bags to the floor.

"Can we help you?" Joe asked with a smile. "Because the senior center is across town, which I'm guessing is gonna take you a few days to get to." He chuckled at himself as Lennox smiled at the joke.

Mel, however, was hardly bothered. "Ugh," was all she said before slowly shuffling to the kitchen table in her so-high-how-can-you-walk-in-those shoes.

"What's wrong with you?" Lennox questioned after her aunt dropped herself into a chair and rested her head in her arms.

"I don't think my lady parts work anymore!" Mel declared in dismay.

Lennox's eyes popped out. "Oh, gross! Aunt Mel, don't talk about that in front of us," she protested with an agonized face.

Mel lifted her head up. "Hey, there are _so _many other things I've done that should make you say that but this isn't one of 'em," Mel responded, her facial expression adding 'yeah, I'm serious'.

Joe bit his tongue and looked back down at the pot in front of him.

"I'm so tired of dealing with hot guys who can't see that if I wasn't working so hard to make sure they don't get a dime of money from the city for completely bogus jobs that I would have my tongue down their throat," she whined, her voice getting higher.

"Way to stay professional," Joe commented, stirring the pasta and moving to get some salt.

Mel dropped her head back on the table with a few fake sobs. "I haven't been out with anyone since–"

"Since the bad boy you dated while hypocritically telling me I should stay away from them?" Lennox provided with a pseudo-innocent smile.

"Wow, it has been a long time then," Joe added.

"See!" Mel said, ignoring Lennox and her _rightness_.

"Yeah, I was being sarcastic," Joe said with a grin and turned back to preparing dinner.

This put her back into depression, feeling that no one understood her plight.

Lennox picked up the two books in front of her while saying, "Okay, well I think I'm gonna go _upstairs _and finish my homework. Just call me when dinner's ready...or when Aunt Mel realizes how pathetic she looks right now."

Joe just nodded and Lennox left him and Mel in the kitchen.

She groaned and lifted her head up again. "Everyone's too busy treating me like a council-woman and not a _woman_."

"So wait," Joe started, looking up. "Are you looking for a relationship or just a one night stand?"

Mel turned to him with her face scrunched up. "Where's Ryder?"

"Out with friends."

"And Lennox is in her room..." she said to herself. "So I'm gonna go with one night stand."

Joe shook his head. "Always thinking of the kids, huh?"

"Only when they're within earshot," she flashed a smile.

"What happened to that, you know." And he waved around the wooden spoon he was holding, trying to indicate something.

Mel shook her head with the obvious what-the-hell-are-you-saying? expression.

Joe rolled his eyes and cleared his throat while he said, "The box of stuff you took out of your closet before I cleaned it up for ya."

Her eyes widened in total shock that they would be having this conversation. "Oh, well, those were just some, you know, personal...pictures!" she said, stumbling upon the words _completely _by accident. "Pictures, yeah."

He paused and stared with raised brows but didn't say anything.

She turned her head back to looking down at the table forlornly. "Gee, if I was _really_ desperate even you would start to look good."

Then she looked up again as Joe finished emptying the water from the pot, and he glanced at her as well.

There was a silence that stretched out, threatening to become awkward.

So Mel stood up quickly and waved a hand dismissively. "Thank god it hasn't come to that."

"Right," he agreed before she finished speaking. "I mean, I would have to be pretty desperate too."

At this she shot him a look. "Oh really? Why's that? You would have to actually have _standards_?" she mocked.

"Shouldn't you be running upstairs to your toy box?" he countered.

Mel gasped and then pointed a finger with narrowed eyes. "Hey, I told you they're _pictures_!"

Joe laughed. "Whatever you say."

"Ugh!" she made a frustrated sound and headed to the stairs. "I take it back! You would have to be the last living creature for me to even _consider_!" Mel shrieked like a spoiled teenager as she climbed the steps.

His only response was to shake his head for the nth time.

**xo end xo**

**Um,** short and random little drabble-y kind of story. Just trying to experiment I suppose.

I love this show and I don't think I could write a good story for it without seeing how the plot goes further along. The characters are really interesting and the dialogue is amazing. They have really good scriptwriters. Oh! _And_ the actors have really great delivery. Love it.

8:49pm


End file.
